Advancements in computing technology and a need for greater data management have led to an increase in fabrication of SoC integrated circuits. SoCs typically integrate several components of a computer on a single chip substrate. Specifically, SoCs integrate analog, mixed-signal, digital and/or radio frequency circuitry on a single chip substrate, and can increase processing power by using multiple processors and an on-chip interconnection.
Different types of central processing unit (CPU) instructions can be executed within the SoC architecture. Atomicity in execution of operations is desirable as consumers of data may read an intermediate, erroneous value of a non-atomic operation if reading is performed during execution.
The above information is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of aspects of multiprocessor systems and is not intended to be exhaustive.